


Sleepover

by TheSilverHunt3r



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Good!Kuro, Nightmares, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/pseuds/TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: It had been a long day for the Paladins and co. A sleepover was declared. Fluff, family, and friendship. Oneshot, Kuro isn't evil AU.





	Sleepover

It had been a long day for Team Voltron. 

A sleepover had been quickly suggested by Lance, seconded by Pidge, and thirded by Hunk. Shiro crumbled to the puppy eyes of the three, a sullen Keith and tired Kuro were dragged into it, and Allura was happy to learn more about Earth traditions. 

Blankets and pillows were spread out in Shiro's room. S'mores and other snacks were made in the kitchen and shared. Pidge used a tablet she had made to project the Princess Bride on a wall.

XXX  
12 PM

Due to being smack in the middle of everyone, Shiro ended up being surrounded and used as a pillow.

Lance was curled up by Shiro's leg. The Blue Paladin wore a sleeping mask and headphones that quietly pumped out relaxing music.

Hunk had his back to Shiro's other leg, the former's feet stuck out into open air from under a soft brown blanket.

Next to Hunk, Allura's head was on Shiro's chest. The White Paladin's hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Pidge clung to Shiro's arm like a koala. A fluffy robot plushie under her head was a substitute for a pillow.

While on the other side, Keith's head lay on Shiro's shoulder. The Black Paladin had an arm around his adopted brother's shoulders.

Shiro had small smile on his face as he slept, a fluffy pillow beneath his head.

Above the Black Paladin's head, Kuro was fully stretched out, hands behind his own head.

XXX  
1 AM

Shiro and Kuro yawned in unison. They both started and looked towards each other. 

"Can't fall asleep?" Shiro whispered.

Kuro softly snorted. "Yeah, you?"

Shiro sighed. "Same."

Kuro spent a few moments trying to think of a acceptable way to breach the topic.

"Afraid of nightmares?" The clone bluntly asked.

Shiro grimaced, "yes."

Kuro closed his eyes, "I get them too."

"What...what are the ones you hate the most?" Shiro hesitantly asked. 

The clone frowned as his thoughts strayed into a portion of his mind he preferred not to touch. "Haggar takes control....And I kill all the Paladins. One by one, I hunt each down in the castle and-" Kuro broke off, in fear of his voice cracking from pain.

Shiro swallowed hard. It was his turn to bar his soul. "Mine...are...failures. Every time I mess up, every time my team gets hurts, every possible way I could get them killed."

"Guess we're nightmare buddies now," Shiro joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kuro snorted, "yeah."

"Does it helps to talk about them? For you?" The Black Paladin hesitated, then added, "it does for me."

"Yeah...me too."

XXX

3 AM

Keith drifted in and out of sleep. At a certain point past 3 AM, he woke up fully due to sound of some Spanish song in his ears.

"Lance," the Red Paladin hissed, "turn your music down."

Keith kicked Lance's side to no avail, the Cuban merely curled up further. The Red Paladin groaned and put his hands over his ears.

XXX

7 AM

Allura woke up and glanced at the clock on the wall. Her internal clock had waken her, as this was the time she usually got up. 

However, she could not get up as she was right next to Hunk and Pidge. If she moved too much, the two Paladins would wake up. Resolved, Allura decided to go back to sleep.   
As the Altean tried to drift off, she started to softly hum an old lullaby. 

Pidge edged her way into consciousness and blinked blearily in the darkness. A soft melody had lured her from her sleep, her curiosity seemed to be present even in her subconscious. 

"Allura, is that you?" Pidge quietly asked.

The Princess made a sound similar to a squeak and stopped humming. Embarrassed, she replied, "sorry Pidge, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. What was the song you were humming?"

"It was a popular lullaby called 'lavender of the wood'. Parents would sing it to children when they couldn't sleep."

"It sounds very pretty. I can see why it was popular."

"Yes. My mother wrote it, and father would sing it to me every night before I went to sleep as a child."

"My dad would tell me and Matt a bed time story. It was always a true tale of one of his adventures or some famous person in history."

The two smiled, each lost in their own childhood memories. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

XXX

8 AM

Coran had been searching the Castle for a sign of where Allura, Kuro, and the Paladins had vanished to.

He checked each room: Allura's-empty, Pidge's-empty, Lance's-empty, Kuro's-empty, Hunk's-empty, Keith's-empty...

Coran approached Shiro's door. If the team wasn't in here, Coran had no idea where they were, he would have to search the entire Castle of Lions.

The red head peeked inside and chuckled. The universe's greatest defenders were sprawled out on the floor, blankets and pillows strewn about everywhere.

"Well, I think I can qualify this as team bonding," Coran commented and closed the door.

XXX

12 AM

It was noon when the team woke up, went to their rooms to change, and headed to breakfast. 

When the teens went to the dining hall to eat, they had a sudden realization. Coran had placed a plateful of some unappetizing dark purple concoction in front of each seat. Allura happily sat down and ate a spoonful.

"Ah, this is delicious Coran. Where did you find the Spaglwhop to make this?" The Altean complimented.

Coran twirled his mustache, "I picked some up from the local market at the last planet we went to."

In unison the humans all gave large smiles and backed away towards the door. "Oh uh, I need to go to the bathroom." "Same." "Ditto." "What a coincidence, so do I." Came the hurried excuses, they did not what to admit to Coran they were avoiding his food.

A few room down, Shiro held an emergency meeting about brunch. "Hunk, could we help you make a brunch of sorts? It would go faster with all of us helping," the Black Paladin suggested. 

"Sounds good to me," Hunk replied with a smile. 

"Anything to avoid eating that purple thing," Lance commented with a shiver.


End file.
